prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutie・Breakin'
|image = End 1= |-| End 2= |-| Arcade= |Kanji = キューティ・ブレキン |Romaji = Kyūti・Burekin |Artist = Sora Tokui |Anime = Episode 65 - Suzu Tried to Look Cool! |Insert Singer = Suzu Kurokawa |Released = November 13th, 2019|Genre = J-Pop|singalbum-image = File:Kiratto_Pri☆Chan♪_Song_Collection_~Ring_Marry_Daia_Channel~.jpg|singalbum-imagewidth = 300px|Album = Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Ring Marry・Daia Channel~|Tracklist = 1. Friend Password 2. Happy Star Cute Hymn 3. Cutie・Breakin' 4. Individual・Jewel 5. Friend Password -inst- 6. Happy Star Cute Hymn -inst- 7. Cutie・Breakin' -inst- 8. Individual・Jewel -inst-|Lyricist = Amako Kodama|Composer/Arranger = Composer: michitomo Arranger: KOJI oba & michitomo}} '|キューティ・ブレキン}} is a solo song that is first performed by Suzu Kurokawa in episode 65. Performers * Suzu Kurokawa - (Episode 65), (Episode 67), (Episode 70), (Episode 82) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Risō ni oshi tsubusare sōnara Kore ja dame dame nakechau Kokoro no koe wo kīte miru nda Kimi wa dare dare dare da Futsū janai no tte heiki? Suteki! Mune utsu bīto ga dokidoki Kakkoī? Kawaī? Docchi? Docchi? Migi? Hidari? Nicchi sacchi mo ikenai Everyday Nara isso ue e My way Kakko kawaī kōde matotte Kimi ni todoke kono koe Ima kawaritai nara Komaku de mimi wo fusagu na Atarashī basho e kokkara Tobidashite miru nda Jibun no koto motto suki ni naritai! Three Jibun no koto zutto suki ni narenai... Two Jibun no koto motto suki ni naritai! One Kowashite... Breakin'! Kakko kawaī de ike junshin kyuti Furī sutairu de odotte miru nda Kokoro no kara wo bureikin! Hora jibun KAIHOOOO! FOOO! Kakko tsukenaide ike junshin kyūti Suki na kotoba utatte miru nda Omoikomi sugu bureikin! Hora kibun SAIKOOOO! GO! Cutie Breakin'! Breakin'! Breakin'! Misetsukeyōze kosei Ōgoe de You Say Yeah Ima arinomama ukeirete Koete yuke |-| Kanji= 理想に押し潰されそうなら これじゃダメダメ 泣けちゃう 心の声を聴いてみるんだ 君は誰 誰 誰だ 普通じゃないのって平気？ 素敵！ 胸打つビートがドキドキ かっこいい？ かわいい？ どっち？ どっち？ 右？ 左？ にっちさっちも行けない Everyday ならいっそ上へ My way かっこかわいいコーデ纏って 君に届け この声 今 変わりたいなら 鼓膜で耳をふさぐな 新しい場所へ こっから 飛び出してみるんだ 自分のこともっと好きになりたい! Three 自分のことずっと好きになれない... Two 自分のこともっと好きになりたい! One 壊して…Breakin'! かっこかわいいで行け 純真キュティ フリースタイルで踊ってみるんだ 心の殻をブレイキン！ ほら 自分 KAIHOOOO！FOOO！ かっこつけないで行け 純真キューティ 好きな言葉 歌ってみるんだ 思い込み すぐブレイキン！ ほら 気分SAIKOOOO！GO！ Cutie Breakin'! Breakin'! Breakin'! 見せつけようぜ 個性 大声で You Say Yeah 今 ありのまま受け入れて 超えてゆけ |-| English= Full Version Romaji= Risō ni oshi tsubusare sōnara Kore ja dame dame nakechau Kokoro no koe wo kīte miru nda Kimi wa dare dare dare da Futsū janai no tte heiki? Suteki! Mune utsu bīto ga dokidoki Kakkoī? Kawaī? Docchi? Docchi? Migi? Hidari? Nicchi sacchi mo ikenai Everyday Nara isso ue e My way Kakko kawaī kōde matotte Kimi ni todoke kono koe Ima kawaritai nara Komaku de mimi wo fusagu na Atarashī basho e kokkara Tobidashite miru nda Jibun no koto motto suki ni naritai! Three Jibun no koto zutto suki ni narenai... Two Jibun no koto motto suki ni naritai! One Kowashite... Breakin'! Kakko kawaī de ike junshin kyuti Furī sutairu de odotte miru nda Kokoro no kara wo bureikin! Hora jibun KAIHOOOO! FOOO! Cutie Breakin'! Breakin'! Breakin'! Misetsukeyōze kosei Ōgoe de You Say Yeah Ima arinomama ukeirete Koete yuke Kimi no kanjō tojikometa sono ori no Do you know? Sekyuritī・kī wa Kakkoī? Kawaī? Docchi? Docchi? Kotae wa Neither "kakko kawaī" da! Jibun Zeal ga Boom Boom Feeling Good! Cool de Pure Cute Mada yūki ga tarinai You ni Kikasete ageru yo ni ban Bang Bang! Egaita yume made itsuwatte Mushiro dasē! Dasē! Makechau Hontō no koto kara nigenaide Tsuyoku mae mae susume Mirai kanaetai nara Namida kara me sorasu na Natsukashī kanjō wa kimi wo Uragiranai kara Tabun dakedo motto dekiru hazuda Three Tabun dake ja kitto nai My power Two Tabun dakedo motto dekiru hazuda One Shinjite... Breakin'! Kakko tsukenaide ike junshin kyūti Suki na kotoba utatte miru nda Omoikomi sugu bureikin! Hora kibun SAIKOOOO! GO! Cutie Breakin'! Breakin'! Breakin'! Misetsukeyōze kosei Ōgoe de You Say Yeah Ima arinomama ukeirete Koete yuke Futsū janai no tte heiki? Suteki! Futsū janai kara muteki sutēji Kakkoī? Kawaī? Docchi? Docchi? Migi? Hidari? All right! All night iketeru Everyday Serufu bōsuto kimeru dōdō to Kakko kawaī kattō wa nai ze Motto kīte kono koe Kakko tsukenaide ike junshin kyūti Suki na kotoba utatte miru nda Omoikomi sugu bureikin! Hora kibun SAIKOOOO! GO! Cutie Breakin'! Breakin'! Breakin'! Misetsukeyōze kosei Ōgoe de You Say Yeah Ima arinomama ukeirete Koete yuke |-| Kanji= 理想に押し潰されそうなら これじゃダメダメ 泣けちゃう 心の声を聴いてみるんだ 君は誰 誰 誰だ 普通じゃないのって平気？ 素敵！ 胸打つビートがドキドキ かっこいい？ かわいい？ どっち？ どっち？ 右？ 左？ にっちさっちも行けない Everyday ならいっそ上へ My way かっこかわいいコーデ纏って 君に届け この声 今 変わりたいなら 鼓膜で耳をふさぐな 新しい場所へ こっから 飛び出してみるんだ 自分のこともっと好きになりたい! Three 自分のことずっと好きになれない... Two 自分のこともっと好きになりたい! One 壊して…Breakin'! かっこかわいいで行け 純真キュティ フリースタイルで踊ってみるんだ 心の殻をブレイキン！ ほら 自分 KAIHOOOO！FOOO！ Cutie Breakin'! Breakin'! Breakin'! 見せつけようぜ 個性 大声で You Say Yeah 今 ありのまま受け入れて 超えてゆけ 君の感情 閉じ込めたその檻の Do you know？セキュリティー・キーは かっこいい？かわいい？どっち？どっち？ 答えは Neither「かっこかわいい」だ！ 自分Zeal が Boom Boom Feeling Good！Coolで Pure Cute まだ勇気が足りない Youに 聴かせてあげるよ 2番 Bang Bang！ 描いた夢まで偽って むしろだせぇ！だせぇ！負けちゃう 本当のことから逃げないで 強く前 前 進め 未来 叶えたいなら 涙から目そらすな 懐かしい感情は君を 裏切らないから 多分だけどもっとできるはずだ Three 多分だけじゃきっとない My power Two 多分だけどもっとできるはずだ One 信じて... Breakin'！ かっこつけないで行け 純真キューティ 好きな言葉 歌ってみるんだ 思い込み すぐブレイキン！ ほら 気分SAIKOOOO！GO！ Cutie Breakin'! Breakin'! Breakin'! 見せつけようぜ 個性 大声で You Say Yeah 今 ありのまま受け入れて 超えてゆけ 普通じゃないのって平気？ 素敵！ 普通じゃないから無敵ステージ かっこいい？かわいい？どっち？どっち？ 右？ 左？ All right! All night イケてる Everyday セルフボースト 決める 堂々と かっこかわいい 葛藤はないぜ もっと聴いて この声 かっこつけないで行け 純真キューティ 好きな言葉 歌ってみるんだ 思い込み すぐブレイキン！ ほら 気分SAIKOOOO！GO！ Cutie Breakin'! Breakin'! Breakin'! 見せつけようぜ 個性 大声で You Say Yeah 今 ありのまま受け入れて 超えてゆけ |-| English= Audio Trivia * This is Suzu's first song. Gallery See Cutie・Breakin'/Image Gallery and Cutie・Breakin'/Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Gameplay Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:Solo Song Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Songs sung by Suzu